Angels Cry
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: At Betwixt Homes, there are two boys, two cases that are identicle. Unusual. They both see someone who isn't there. They must be crazy, right? So what happens when Riku can see Sora's Nodbody? Are they really crazy or is something more sinister behind it?
1. He's Real

**_One--- He's Real_**

Grey eyes held pity for the boy in the room. He seemed so normal, so happy. Until _he_ came back again. That's when she had to take _him_ away. Those pretty blue eyes would plead with her, fill with tears and beg her not to make him leave again but she all she could say was , "He's not real, Sora. Its alright. He's not real."

Again Sora would plead, 'He's real! He is! Please!' These cries broke Yuffie's heart more and more ache time she had to sedate the brunette. He'd be talking and smiling (Sora always smiled) with her one minute and the next he'd be talking to someone beside him. Some one who wasn't there.Roxas, he called him. But Roxas wasn't there and so Yuffie had to fix Sora.

Yuffie had to fix him.

"...Roxas? Roxas where'd you go? Where are you?" Yuffie sat outside Sora's holding cell for hours, listening to him plead with the air, plead for Roxas to come back. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sora?" Sora's sapphire orbs were shiny with tears as he huddled further into a corner. He shouldn't have called for Roxas.

"Sora, tell me about Roxas. What's he like?" Yuffie was trying a new approach. Sora's medication was becoming increasingly useless.

"Roxas?" The brunette was nervous, unsure of why Dr. Yuffie was suddenly interested in Roxas. _'He's not real', _that's what she told him.

"Yes, Roxas. Is he nice to you?" Sora nodded, looking out the window. Roxas was his best friend. Yuffie smiled.

"What does he like to do?"

"He likes the ocean but he never goes there. I used to live by the ocean." Yuffie nodded, keeping notes in her head.

"Why doesn't Roxas go to the ocean?"

" He can't. It makes him sad." Yuffie kept notes in her head.

"Does Roxas like anything else?" Sora paused, biting his nail. Roxas hadn't come back. Maybe he was mad at Sora...

"He likes the color green. Just like...that." Yuffie frowned as she turned to look behind her. A young man stood there with long silver hair and brilliant sea green eyes, a scowl on his handsome face.

"May I help you?" A guard ran up panting as the boy snorted at him. Mocking him.

"This...this one...he's like Sora." Riku looked at the boy on the floor. Sora...

"Oh. Well, Sora?" Sora tilted his head at Yuffie.

"Yea?"

"Can we talk about Roxas tomorrow?" Sora frowned, looking as if he was about to cry. Riklu hated it when people cried.

" Roxas hasn't come back. I think he's mad at me. He always comes back. Where is he?" Yuffie couldn't find it in her heart to answer as she left.

* * *

"Another one? This is highly unusual, even for psychiatric patients. The medication that I've prescribed for Sora just isn't working anymore. 'Roxas' always comes back. I'm trying to see just how detailed this dellusion of his is. If Riku's is just as detailed, then I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them, Ansem. I've never dealt with two identical cases before, let alone two such...adavanced cases of psychosis either." Ansem nodded. Riku was his nephew and it killed him to leave him in this place but it killed him even more to remember what Riku was like _before_ him.

"I understand. Please let us know if he makes any changes." Yuffie nodded and lead Ansem out.

"Doctor!" Yuffie heard to Leon's side and looked into Sora's room. Sora was sobbing uncontrollably while Riku watched from the doorway, masked worry in his green eyes. Sora's cries grew steadily louder, steadily more desperate.

"Roxas! Roxas! Please!" The cries suddenly stopped as Yuffie pulled the needle from the boys thigh.

"What did you do?" Riku asked, following Yuffie to his own room.

"I gave him something to help him sleep. He'll feel better if he sleeps." Riku snorted and did his best to ignore the fact that Dr. Kisaragi had not left his room yet.

"Riku, how old are you?"

"18"

"Do you know why you're here?" Riku didn't answer. He knew why he was here, but they wanted him to _know_ he was insane. That _he_ wasn't real. But he was. They just didn't see him like Riklu did. He'd show them. They'd see.

_He was **real**_.

* * *

A.n: Weeeee another KH fic from Ulti! enjoy my lovelies. Review pretty please, they make me smile a lot!

- i Ulti!


	2. Pursuit of Happiness

_**Chapter Two---Pursuit of Happiness**_

_It was Sunday, Riku's favorite day. Sunday's were a day of rest and fun. His uncle slept in and as long as Riku called to say where he was going, Ansem let the boy do as he pleased. Riku tossed his blankets to the floor, earning a muffled "oof!" from the body on the ground._

_"Come on Axel! Let's go to the shore." Axel groaned and pushed himself up, shaking a head full of fire red hair into place._

_"Why are we leaving so early? What's gotten into you?" Riku couldn't sit still. There was an itch in his veins he couldn't get rid of and he felt scattered and excited. Something was going to happen._

_"I don't know Axel…it's like…I don't know, like a premonition." Axel frowned at the boy and laughed. Riku was kind of crazy sometimes. Ansem opened the door and looked at Riku curiously._

_"Who are you talking too?" Riku stared at Ansem like he had grown two heads._

_"Axel…he's right here. Say hi Axel." Axel waved at the man and said hello. Ansem stared into the void that was 'Axel'._

_"Riku, you're too old for games like this. __Who were you talking too?" Ansem narrowed golden eyes at his nephew, suspicious._

_"Uncle, I'm talking to Axel. He's _right here_! Why are you pretending like you don't see him?!" Riku was reaching hysteria. It was as if the world was spiraling down around him and he couldn't find his footing. Nausea overtook him and bile rose in his throat._

_"Because there's no one** there** Riku."

* * *

_

Riku woke up in a cold sweat. He hated that dream. That was the day everything fell apart. Ansem really _couldn't_ see Axel and he got angry with Riku every time he mentioned the redhead. So he stopped speaking about him, pretended he didn't seem him when his uncle was around. This did not go well with Axel.

_"Who cares if he can't see me?!" He'd yelled at the aqua eyed teen who's response was to yell back._

_"He thinks I'm crazy! I can't keep talking to thin air all the time!!" Octaves were rising and so were heart rates. Riku briefly wondered when things had gone so wrong._

_"You're not talking to thin air Riku, you're talking to **me**!" Riku had then said the one thing he would regret for the rest of his life._

_"YOU'RE NOT REAL!" Axel had stared at him as if he were a stranger. The redhead's jade eyes were suddenly sad and he hung his head as he turned to leave._

_"Axel, I didn't mean-"_

_"Yes, you did Riku." And with that, Riku was left alone, alone to face his uncle's suspicions and questions. Axel had been his one and only friend.__ And now, he had none._

Riku sat up and stretched, shaking the bad thoughts from his head as he looked out the window to the grey and dreary landscape that stretched out before him. He hadn't seen Axel since that day and he missed his friend terribly. Things hadn't gotten better with his uncle either. Ansem watched him closely and questioned him daily about Axel. Then one day, Ansem stopped asking and Riku thought that was the end of it. But it wasn't.

Ansem had come to Riku's room a few days later and told him he was being sent to 'a special care facility'. What he really meant was that he was sending Riku to the loony bin.

"Riku?" Riku froze from his spot on the bed. It couldn't be…

"Axel?" Riku turned suddenly, coming face to face with smiling jade eyes and a wicked grin.

"The one and only." Riku grinned too, relieved that Axel was back and a part of his life was once again in order.

"So they sent you to the crazy farm, eh?" Scowling, Riku nodded and folded his arms over his chest, pouting.

"There's another kid here, they say he has the same 'problem'." A curious brow was raised as the pale boy plopped himself on the bed.

"He's got an 'alter ego' too, which is complete nonsense." The older teen nodded in agreement with Riku. The kid was too old for that superhero crap.

"If I had an alter ego, he'd be somebody much cooler than you." Axel froze and opened his eyes slowly, glaring at his so called friend.

"Cooler than _me_? Psh, no such thing." Riku laughed and sat on the bed beside the other boy, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as his laughter trailed off nervously.

"…I'm sorry, Axel." He was granted a good natured grin and a slap on the back.

"Eh, no problem. Even friends fight and it seems that you were right on this one." A frowned danced on Riku's delicate features.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not real, Riku."

* * *

A.n: woooot! Shortish update but its an update so be happy! And leave me a TON of reviews to inspire me to write more!! Lol. Ok I'm off to update other things!

Ulti!


	3. Reflections

**_Chapter Three---Reflections_**

Sora lay awake most of the night, waiting for Roxas. He didn't come. Sora sighed and turned over. He shouldn't be surprised really. He was crazy after all and Roxas was just something he made up in his mind. But then, he sat up, face scrunched in thought, if he _made_ Roxas up…why couldn't he control Roxas? Why did Roxas stay away even when Sora called for him? If he was just a figment of Sora's imagination, then shouldn't he do what Sora wanted?

"I'm _not_ crazy." He whispered, laying back down. There was a chuckle from in his room.

"Of course you're not silly head. I'm just hate being here."Roxas whispered, sitting beside Sora on the bed. Sora sat up, making at face at Roxas.

"At least _you_ can leave."

"But it's hard staying away. I don't like it when you're sad."

"I thought you weren't coming back this time. If you're coming back, I won't be sad, I promise." Sora said quietly, least the guards come by and see him talking to thin air again. Yuffie's medication hurt and it made him see…other things. Things that were much scarier than Roxas.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" Sora looked up at Roxas, somewhat startled. The blonde looked at him expectantly and Sora sighed. He really…well, he didn't like sharing what was on his mind.

"I was just thinking, if you're supposed to be some sort of imaginary friend, shouldn't I be able to control you, if you're really just a part of my mind?"

Roxas seemed to think for a moment. It made sense…what Sora was thinking. Of course, cause of people with schizophrenia or severe cause of delusions and dementia, if they could control it, they wouldn't be in a hospital, right? But then, they never realized they were crazy. Frowning, Roxas cursed himself. Sora wasn't crazy either and Roxas was real.

* * *

Axel stayed up talking with Riku all night. They weren't quite sure why Ansem had sent Riku here, other than obvious reasons, because it just wasn't the type of place Ansem would send his family. The half-house he'd sent his sister to, was a top-notch, first class facility. Not that Betwixt House was shoddy, but Twilight Farms had butlers and yoga and all kinds of crazy things for the loony people to do. They had a rock wall. Was it safe for someone who believed they could fly to be on a rock wall?

Betwixt just wasn't the kind of place Ansem St. Claire would set foot in, let alone pay out obscene amounts of money too. So what was so special about it that he sent his only nephew here?

"It seemed like he knew the crack." Axel muttered, referring to Yuffie. Riku laughed then and that's when Yuffie came by.

"Riku, can I come in?"

"You own the place cr—Doc." Riku stifled the urge to call her crack too. She came in quietly and sat down at Riku's desk. She had friendly eyes but Riku didn't trust her at all. She thought he was crazy and probably was going to forced feed him some sort of pill cocktail that really _would_ make him all sorts of nuts.

"I know you don't want to be here Riku but we've got to find out what's going on. Can you help me?" Her friendly smile was not returned but Riku answered her.

"What's going on is that you think I'm a nutcase and so does my Uncle. So why don't we skip the bullshit and cut to the chase doc. What kind of drugs are you gonna try to give me and why?" Riku was slightly pleased Yuffie seemed taken aback at his crassness. But then she grinned.

"See, I don't think you're crazy. But we do have to find out why you see…what's his name?"

"Axel."

"Axel, and no one else does. My friend Sora sees someone names Roxas but he's the only one as well. "

"Hey I'm right here, you know. Stop talking about me!" Axel muttered, elbowing Riku. Riku spat a curse at him making Yuffie giggle. Riku hadn't missed the concern cross her face.

"What did he say?"

"You can't hear him?"

"No, Riku I can't."

"He doesn't like it when you talk about him like he isn't here." Riku studied Yuffie carefully, waiting for her to tell him that Axel _wasn't_ there.

"I'm sorry Axel. For a while, Riku will have to be our walky-talky , so to speak. Is that alright?"

"I guess so. It's not like we're getting out of here anytime soon." Axel said, sprawling back on the bed and going to sleep.

"He's says he guesses. But he's going to sleep now. He gets cranky when he's tired." Riku threw the covers over Axel and turned back to Yuffie. He hadn't expected her to try talking to Axel.

"I get cranky too. Are you tired Riku?"

"No, not really. I don't sleep well anyways. Tea sounds good though." He shrugged, turning to look out his window. The moon was steadily sinking, giving way to the sun.

"We can get some, if you'd like? Would you like to met Sora and Roxas?"

"…I guess." Riku stood and followed the doctor out the door, leaving Axel sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Yuffie's mind was racing. Riku and Sora so fully believed in Roxas and Axel. But on every other aspect they were totally in control of their own minds. If it weren't for Roxas and Axel, they wouldn't be here. Biting her, lip, Yuffie wound her way through the halls, trying to figure out just where Roxas and Axel had come from, what part of the boys' minds triggered such a strong hallucination. Arriving at Sora's door, she could hear him talking softly but when she knocked the talking ceased.

"Sora? I want you to meet someone, can we come in?" Yuffie gave Riku a small smile as Sora opened the door and let them in.

"Hello Sora!" Yuffie hugged the boy and sat cross legged on his floor. Riku briefly wondered if Doctors were supposed to behave this way but he sat on the floor with her. Sora looked between then uncertainly and then studied his hands.

"Sora this is Riku, Riku Sora!"

The two boys shook hands and that's when Riku noticed the blonde coming out of the bathroom. He looked at Sora and then to Roxas and smiled half-heartedly.

"So this is Roxas then?" He asked, reaching out to shake Roxas' hand. Sora and Yuffie both stared at him, mouths agape.

* * *

A.n: Wooooow, it's been sooooo long since this baby has been updated! Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapters, BUT I WANT MOAR!!!!! Reviews that is. I 3 them and I update quicker if I get a lot of them *hint hint* Anyways, I had lost inspiration for this when I first started but my muse is back so fear not!!!

Ulti!


	4. Vision

_**Chapter Four---Vision**_

Roxas stared at Riku in wonder and then to Sora. Sora looked equally dumbfounded but his trademark grin quickly found its way to his face as he laughed. Yuffie seemed terrified and amazed at the same time but she was duly ignored as Sora and Roxas clammored for Riku's attention.

"You can see-" Sora stared but Roxas cut him off, grabbing Riku by the shoulders and staring at him with cerulean optics. Riku pried his fingers away from his shoulders and snickered.

"You can see me?" The blond demanded, putting his hands on his hips. The room got quiet.

"Of course I can see you. You're standing right there."

"Riku?" Yuffie interjected, causing the three to turn to look at her curiously. She smiled and patted the ground beside her. Riku sat and looked a bit nervous.

"Why don't you and Roxas sit Sora?" Sora sat too and after a short pause, Yuffie assumed Roxas sat too. Looking at Riku with a blank expression, she asked him,

"What does Roxas look like, Riku?" She wanted to see if, without help from Sora, Riku could tell her what Roxas looked like. If he really did see Roxas.

"Almost exactly like Sora. Except his hair is blonde, his eyes are a lighter shade of blue and his not quite as babyfaced. No offense Sor."

"None taken!" Sora chirpped, rocking back and forth exactly as Roxas continued to stare at Riku.

"What else?"

"He's got crazy hair and he's staring at me like he's seen a ghost. Sora's just a bit taller I think but I doubt that will be for long. And anyways, neither of them coming close to being as tall as me or Axel."

"Did I hear my name?" The lazy drawl came from the doorway and Riku, Sora and Roxas all turned to greet their friend. Yuffie eventually turned as well, though she was greeted by nothing.

"Hey Axel. This is Sora and Roxas." Riku gestured to the boys as Axel came in, arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"Yea, uh huh. The other nutcases right? Pleasure, I'm sure." Axel continued to keep muttering profanities and the like as Yuffie pulled Riku into the hallway.

"Riku, tell me a little about Axel." Yuffie studied his face carefully. From the quick eye roll to the stoic mask slipping almost imperceptibly in place.

"He's about 6'5, real skinny, red,red hair, tattoos under his eyes. His eyes are green. Like..._green_. He wears a black trench, has this really annoying smirk he gets when he knows he's right about something you wish he weren't right about and he's cocky. Extremely cocky." Riku snorted then, amused by his friend. Yuffie grinned and nodded.

"Let's go see how Roxas and Sora are fairing."

Roxas and Sora were fairing just fine. Axel was teasing Roxas about his height and Sora was nearly in tears over it. Riku smirked and sat down beside Yuffie again as the small woman cleared her throat.

"Sora, tell me about Axel."

"He's really funny!" Sora wiped the tears from his eyes, took a big breathe and looked at Axel, who winked. Sora's cheeks tinted pink and Riku chuckled.

"He's got these like...tattoos under his eyes...crazy green eyes and even crazier red hair and he's_ tall_!! I feel so short! His tongue is pierced." Sora seemed to blush farther at this and Riku interjected to save him from the embarassment.

"I forgot about that. We got that done together but I took mine out. " Riku chuckled at this and leaned back on his elbows, suddenly incredibly tired.

"So I take it you all get along?" Yuffie promted, deviating from her inquiry of Axel for the moment. Riku raised a brow at her. They just met.

"We just met but I don't see why we wouldn't." Sora shrugged, looking at the floor intently. Riku could see him bit his lip as if holding himself back from saying something. Yuffie could see it too but before she could question the boy, Riku jumped in.

"Hey Doc, what was that you were saying about tea?"

* * *

Later that morning, Axel and Riku were safely back in their room. Yuffie had another twin size bed placed in both Sora and Riku's room so that Roxas and Axel would be comfortable. Riku thought this was awful nice of someone who thought he was a lunatic. Then again, maybe she was just feeding his hallucination to in order to keep him there so Ansem would keep funding her funny farm. He laughed. Whatever. Turning onto his side, Riku studied the already dead asleep Axel.

Axel was the kind of person Riku wanted to be. Extroverted, wild, reckless and absolutely shameless. While Riku didn't care what anyone thought, he wasn't as ...abrasive about it as Axel. It was something he envied the redhead. The ability to be completely obnoxious no matter who was present. Riku was infintiely more self contained and introverted. More of a think before you leap, overanalytical sort. Axel dove in head first without so much as a by your leave.

Sighing, Riku turned to face the wall. His school work sat in a pile, undone and growing by the day. He'd have to start that when he woke up. And then he'd talk to Yuffie about maybe being able to use the gym. He needed a good run. The sun light began to warm the room though Riku has closed the curtains when they'd entered, not wanting to be woken by the light.

"Ri?" Slender arms slid around him and the voice left breath ghosting across his skin.

"Yea?"

"You ok?"

"Yea, just thinking I need to do my homeowork."

"I'll help you later. Go to sleep." Axel buried his nose in the crook of Riku's neck and was immediately asleep again. Lulled by the warmth of Axel and the afternoon, Riku soon followed.

* * *

Yuffie bit her pencil anxiously. This was so far beyond anything she'd ever encountered. Something nagged at her, like she'd forgotten something very,very important. But the minute she started trying to recall, it slipped away. Growling in frustration, she threw her pencil at the wall and hit her head against the desk. What was she going to do? Riku's uncle would want an update. What was she going to tell him?

'Your nephew is just great. In fact he can see Sora's nobody and Sora can see his!' Yuffie laughed ruefully. That was bound to go well. Riku's nobody ( that is to say, the person he saw but no one else did) seemed to be more than just a figment of Riku's skewed mind. Instead, he was becoming more and more real by the second. Roxas and Axel could be _seen_. But the only people who could see them were 'sick' too. They had the same sickness. Yuffie sat up slowly.

They had the same sickness.

* * *

A.n: This Chapter is dedicated to **Corrosive Moon**_. T_hanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming and keep reading!!! CC welcome!! Sorry about the short update but I'm going to try to get three to four different fics updated today so that ought to make up for it!!!

Ulti!!


End file.
